


Instintos Animales

by Mactans



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Penguins, Animals, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, OOC, Pengu!Hannibal, Pengu!Will, Penguins, Pingüinos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mactans/pseuds/Mactans
Summary: Esta historia esta basada en la noticia (Internacional xD) de los "Pingüinos Gay que se robaron un polluelo en un zoo de Dinamarca".En fin, se me ocurrió ponerle más drama.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luna_Shinigami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Shinigami/gifts).



> Luna, te dedico este Fic a ti, espero lo leas, ya no pude avisarte por facebook, tengo que dar prisa y esto lo termine in the airport. Sorry por las fallas.

.

Will es un pingüino, un pingüino de gentoo de estatura media para su especie (alrededor de 70cm) y algo rollizo. La vida en el zoo es pacífica y aburrida para un pingüino como él, es muy solitario y no se relaciona con sus otros tres compañeros, le gusta su habitad pero más le gusta coleccionar las pequeñas conchas que encuentra en la orilla de su estanque de agua.

La veterinaria Alana es muy amable con todos los animales, pero siente especial cariño por el pingüino Will, le intriga su carácter aislado y melancólico aunque ha demostrado que a veces puede ser muy violento; él es su animal favorito, así que le lleva los mejores pescados y sabe lo mucho que le gustan las conchas brillantes por eso a veces le esconde algunas entre las rocas de su estanque para que el pequeño pingüino Will las encuentre, Alana suele esconderse y observarlo hasta que las encuentra y sonríe cada que ve como el pequeño pingüino agita sus aletas lleno de felicidad cuando descubre una concha nueva para su colección, la toma con su pico y corre lo más rápido que sus cortas patas le permiten hacia su escondite: un pequeño agujero al fondo de la cueva que usa como refugio.

Will tiene 5 años y ha vivido los últimos tres años de su vida en el zoo, en realidad fue rescatado por un barco pesquero antes de que un tiburón lo devorara, su padre no corrió con la misma suerte. Su aleta fue rasgada y la recuperación fue muy dolorosa. Cuando llego a su nuevo hogar no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso, extrañaba a su familia, además los otros tres pingüinos ya estaban ahí cuando él llego, de hecho esos pingüinos habían nacido en cautiverio y no conocían el mundo exterior. Ellos lo juzgaban y no permitían que se les acercara, lo dejaban atrás cuando salían a recorrer el estanque en las mañanas y cuando podían le quitaban su comida, Will había aceptado todo eso pasivamente hasta que un día uno de ellos había intentado robarle una de sus conchas y eso era algo que Will no iba a permitir y le grazno tan fuerte que todos huyeron sumergiéndose en el estanque. Desde ese momento nadie volvió a molestarlo, pero aun así se mantuvieron lejos de él.

Una mañana, mientras nevaba oyó mucho ruido en el habitad de a lado, donde estaban los pingüinos más grandes, estaban separados por un grueso cristal, sin embargo uno de ellos solía intimidarlo por su estatura y su mirada acosadora, su nombre es Frederick un pingüino King que medía 98 cm y era más robusto que él, Will lo detestaba y más cuando en la época de apareamiento solía golpear el cristal y llamarlo con fuertes graznidos, él siempre huía al fondo de su cueva y no salía durante días, hasta que la Dra. Alana iba por él para alimentarlo, a veces lo cambiaba al cubículo de aislamiento hasta que Frederick se calmaba y entonces lo regresaba a su hábitat de nuevo… cada año era lo mismo. Pero ese día parecía diferente, se acercó sigilosamente hasta el cristal y vio como la puerta del hábitat de al lado se abría y un par de cuidadores entraban empujando una gran caja de madera que emitía enojados graznidos desde adentro, vio como inyectaban humo dentro de la caja y el sonido cesó, luego la abrieron y de ella salió un enorme pingüino emperador de 130 cm de estatura, con un largo y peligroso pico y unos intrigantes ojos negros.

* * *

 

Hannibal estaba enojado, lo último que recuerda es que estaba a punto de enzarzarse en una pelea con otro lobo marino que se creía con él poder de entrar a su territorio, no había sido el primero ni sería el último que destriparía con su poderoso pico, lo estaba mirando, analizando a su presa cuando de pronto todo se volvió negro. Despertó dentro de una maldita caja mientras oía las voces de los humanos que lo habían capturado, todos felicitándose mutuamente por su aparente “rescate”, Hannibal estaba furioso, él no necesitaba ser rescatado, pero los estúpidos humanos siempre se metían donde nadie los llamaba. Después de eternos momentos por fin sintió que era transportado a un lugar sobre tierra, empezó a pelear nuevamente contra la caja y de pronto todo se llenó de humo, sintió sueño pero se resistió a la inconciencia. Una puerta lateral se abrió y la luz lo cegó de pronto, pestañeo un par de veces y una vez que logró ver con claridad, lo primero que logró observar fue a un lindo pingüino rollizo que lo miraba con fascinación y miedo desde el otro lado del lugar.

Will sintió la penetrante mirada y todas sus plumas se erizaron, se giró sobre sí mismo y corrió hacia su cueva.

La rutina volvió a la normalidad con rapidez, la única novedad fue que Frederick dejo de ser el pingüino alfa de su hábitat en menos de un día, el pingüino más grande lo había desplazado sin esfuerzo y para disgusto del pingüino King, los demás pingüinos no habían dudado en seguir al recién llegado.

Will solía oír a las dos hembras de su hábitat hablar sobre el “nuevo” con mucha fascinación, y siempre que podían se acercaban al cristal para llamar su atención, él pingüino emperador bajaba educadamente su cabeza en señal de saludo y seguía su camino. Will no se había acercado al cristal desde aquel día, solo se dedicaba a buscar sus conchas de colores, a nadar y comer.

* * *

 

3 meses después de su arribo, Hannibal ya tenía identificados a todos en el lugar, pero sin dudas ese pequeño Will (si, investigo su nombre) le intrigaba, lo observaba disimuladamente y no lograba encontrar la razón de su interés por él, sin embargo un día vio algo que le enterneció el corazón. Will estaba inclinado entre unas rocas y su respingona colita se meneaba de un lado a otro, de pronto se puso de pie de nuevo mientras saltaba sobre sus tiernas patitas y agitaba sus aletas, luego se inclinó de nuevo durante un rato para después volver a erguirse, pero ahora con algo brillante en su pico, giró sobre sí mismo y corrió con singular alegría sacudiendo sus aletas y meneando su colita con emoción hacía su cueva. No lo vio salir en todo el día. Curioso.

Hannibal comenzó a interesarse cada día más en aquel compañero, su aislamiento autoimpuesto y el tiempo tan largo que permanecía dentro de una angosta gruta dentro de su hábitat no hacían más que incrementar sus ganas de acercarse, pero aquel era tan nervioso que cada que lo veía observándolo huía hacia el fondo detrás del peñasco o se sumergía en el estanque durante largos momentos. Sin embargo, observar el brillo de sus lindos ojitos cada vez que encontraba una nueva concha marina era uno de sus mayores placeres. Con esto en mente se decidió por buscar cosas brillantes dentro de su propio hábitat, pero por más que lo intentó no encontró nada ni medianamente llamativo… estaba frustrado.

La hora de la comida llego, su cuidadora les arrojo un par de baldes con pescados frescos y crustáceos, como siempre todos esperaron a que el tomara su porción primero, así que se acercó… tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no brincar de gusto, pues entre los pescados había uno que tenía llamativas escamas azules y verdes, lo tomó rápidamente junto con un par más y se retiró hasta el cristal. Primero comió su porción, una vez satisfecho tomo al bonito pescado de colores y lo limpió con su aleta, fue cuidadoso de no tirarle ninguna escama. Después de largos minutos quedó conforme con el resultado, lo empujo con cuidado hasta donde un pobre rayo de sol llegaba y se maravilló él mismo con el reflejo de luces que ocasionó. Rápidamente golpeó el cristal y grazno llamando a Will, el pingüinito se tensó al oírlo y estaba a punto de huir una vez más cuando notó en el frío suelo algo reluciente y llamativo, camino cauteloso hasta el cristal y observó con detenimiento, Hannibal empujo con su pata al pescado, pero el cristal impedía que Will pudiese tenerlo. Ambos se miraron pensando en cómo solucionar el problema, el pequeño alzó lo más que pudo su negra cabecita para poder mirarse mutuamente más de cerca, se inclinaba de un lado a otro y de pronto sintió que ese enorme pingüino no parecía tan malo… tal vez el hecho de que un grueso cristal los separará tenía algo que ver.

Alana miraba divertida la escena desde el barandal del hábitat de Hannibal, bajo con cuidado y se metió. Se acercó con sigilo al pingüino más grande, de pronto este se giró y al verla con intención de tomar su pescado (bueno de SU Will), comenzó a graznarle violentamente. Alana retrocedió y por medio de señas le indico que le llevaría el alimento a Will, sorprendentemente pareció que el pingüino le entendió, se hizo a un lado mientras levantaba su filoso pico como si fuera un aristócrata dando su consentimiento a un plebeyo. Alana sonrió y tomó el botín, salió del lugar dio la vuelta para emprender su camino hacia la otra entrada, donde el pequeño Will ya la esperaba en la puerta de su propio hábitat, así que solo fue capaz de abrir la compuerta cuando el pequeño animal negro ya le había arrebatado su regalo. Will estaba singularmente emocionado, nunca había visto algo como esto, dio unos rápidos pasos y después se impulsó para deslizarse sobre su suave pancita para llegar más rápido a su cueva, donde se internó y no salió en un muy largo tiempo. Hannibal estaba muy feliz.

Alana pronto notó que aquello solo había sido el inicio de un muy interesante cortejo, así que ahora dejaba cosas brillantes a veces en el hábitat de Will y otras en la de Hannibal y observaba con emoción la interacción entre los dos machos, sin embargo podía notar que Will le tenía cierto temor al otro.

* * *

 

 

Después de unas semanas, los cuidadores decidieron unirlos en un mismo recinto, pensaron que Will podría estar más a gusto si él permanecía en su lugar e introducían a Hannibal con él; así que una noche hicieron el traslado.

Will estaba dándose un chapuzón nocturno dentro de su estanque, cuando emergió con intensión de entrar a su pequeña cueva se sorprendió al ver al pingüino emperador ahí, dio un agudo chillido y corrió con las aletas agitadas de un lado a otro, en menos de diez segundos fue derribado por un peso extra sobre su espalda, agitado comenzó a chillar con más fuerza, entonces sintió como la cabeza de Hannibal se rozaba suavemente con su nuca, con cuidado, mientras que emitía sonidos graves para calmarlo, lentamente Will comenzó a relajarse y unos momentos después ambos estaban de pie. Will parecía avergonzado, camino lentamente hacía su cueva mirando hacia atrás para verificar que el otro se mantuviera en su lugar, entro a su recinto y busco una bonita concha nacarada, la tomo con su pico y regreso donde estaba Hannibal, quien lo miraba curioso, Will dejó caer la concha a las patas del otro y luego corrió a refugiarse de nuevo.

Durante ese periodo las cosas entre los dos pingüinos comenzaron a mejorar, sin embargo las hembras del lugar no estaban muy contentas y en un arrebato de envidia entraron a la pequeña cueva de Will y sacaron todas sus conchas y piedras de colores, las arrojaron al fondo del estanque, en las rocas e inclusive intentaron enterrarlas, luego huyeron. Cuando el pequeño Will vio que sus tesoros no estaban comenzó a chillar bajito y lastimeramente, Hannibal estaba furioso.

Los cuidadores tardaron casi una hora para lograr apaciguar al gran pingüino que intentaba con todas sus fuerza destripar a las hembras del hábitat, el otro macho del lugar (a parte de Will) intentó detenerlo, quedando gravemente herido por el poderoso pico de Hannibal, la decisión fue regresar al emperador a su antiguo lugar.

 Will chillaba día y noche por la falta de su compañero y Hannibal por otro lado estaba haciéndose daño golpeándose con fuerza contra el cristal, en un desesperado intento por llegar a su amado. Por esta razón, el pingüino Will fue cambiado al hábitat del mayor.

Alana aún sonríe enternecida cada que recuerda como fue el reencuentro de los dos pingüinos, como ambos corrieron al encuentro del otro, la forma protectora en que Hannibal lo había colocado bajo su aleta y lo había conducido hacia el peñasco en el que él dormía, ambos se acurrucaron muy juntos y en cuestión de minutos se quedaron dormidos.

Las cosas fluyeron con calma esta vez, pues todos en el lugar respetaban a Hannibal y nadie osaba hacerle algún daño a su pareja y Will nunca se había visto más feliz en su vida.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 

 

-Tengo calor Hanni- murmuró bajito el pingüino más pequeño.

Hannibal se acercó y con cuidado lo olfateo, el aroma lo golpeó tan repentinamente que lo dejo mareado, se alejó tambaleándose.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Will mientras se ponía en pie con los ojos sorprendidos -¿Huelo mal?- preguntó, luego levantó una aleta y se olfateo el mismo.

-Al contrario…- contestó Hannibal –Hueles delicioso.

Hannibal se acercó a su compañero lentamente, talló su cuerpo contra el cuerpo más pequeño, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo, que su compañero fuera casa la mitad de su tamaño a veces tenía desventajas.

-Hanni…- gimió Will disfrutando del trato de su pareja, luego abrió sus ojos de golpe y sacudió su cabeza rápidamente -¡¿Me estas marcando?!

-Mmm… si- contestó el otro con ese tonito burlón que tanto odiaba su pareja.

-N-no, me gusta que me marques- dijo molesto y se alejó con su pico en alto hasta la punta del peñasco dándole la espalda a Hannibal.

El pingüino emperador regularmente adoraba los berrinches de su pareja, pero sentía que hoy no podría hacerlo, algo dentro de él se estaba quemando… quería montar a ese pequeño engreído.

-William- le llamo serio –Ven aquí en éste instante- ordenó.

El pequeño Will se estremeció de pies a cabeza pero aferrándose a lo poco que quedaba su lado de macho beta se negó a aceptar lo pedido.

Hannibal entrecerró los ojos, si quisiera iría y tomaría al necio Will para someterlo sin pedirle su consentimiento, sin embargo su orgullo de macho estaba herido y si ese pequeño granuja no lo aceptaba como pareja para la época de apareamiento, él fácilmente podría ir y montar a alguna hembra, incluso a un macho del lugar.

Will volteó su pequeña cabecita cuando oyó los pasos de Hannibal alejándose, dio un brinco y corrió detrás de él.

-Hannibal ¿A dónde vas?- graznó ocultando su miedo.

El pingüino más grande lo ignoró y siguió su camino, Will se interpuso frente a él, pero fue derribado hacia un lado sin consideración y pronto solo quedo él en el peñasco, Hannibal se había ido.

Will estaba a punto de ponerse a lloriquear de nuevo llamando a su pareja, pero una idea mejor vino a su cabeza.

-Si quieres jugar, vamos a jugar, Hannibal- se dijo con convicción.

Bajo el peñasco y con dedicación se puso a buscar ramitas, Hannibal se había ido a coquetear con las hembras, esperando a que Will comenzara a chillar, pero eso no pasó, volteó la cabeza hacia arriba, donde estaba su pequeño refugio y no lo vio ahí, su sentido de posesividad se alertó, tampoco veía al estúpido de Frederick.  
Will por otro lado estaba terminando de juntar sus ramitas y con dificultad las subió hasta el peñasco, con dedicación armó un bonito nido y una vez terminado se acomodó en él. Una vez listo en la posición de apareamiento de la hembra comenzó a gemir para llamar a algún macho.

El sendero al peñasco se llenó de machos en menos de lo que esperaba, Hannibal estaba terminando de golpear a Frederick cuando oyó el llamado… sus ojos se inyectaron en cólera.

Los machos comenzaron a huir, algunos lanzándose desde las alturas hasta el estanque, el pingüino emperador estaba furioso.

-Eres un descarado- bufó Hannibal una vez que llegó hasta la cima.

-¿Vas a pelear conmigo o vas a hacer otra cosa?- le contesto Will mientras se inclinaba más hacia adelante, dejando su colita alzada y a la vista.

Hannibal se olvidó de todo su enojo en ese momento y con cuidado de no aplastar a su pareja procedió a montarlo.

Si, ese fue un buen año para aparearse.  



	3. Chapter 3

.

.

Alana estaba preocupada… el pingüino Will estaba perdiendo mucho peso, incluso sus relucientes plumas negras se encontraban opacas y sin vida, observaba como Hannibal intentaba inútilmente alimentar a su pareja pero éste se negaba y se volvía a acurrucar sobre sí mismo.

Un día después Hannibal estaba imitando las mismas actitudes de su pareja y ambos permanecieron durante otros dos días acurrucados, el pingüino más grande protegiendo al más pequeño, sin alimentarse. Fue en ese momento en que Alana decidió intervenir.

Sedaron a ambos pingüinos y luego los movieron con intención de trasladarlos a la clínica, sin embargo, cuando los quitaron de su nido vieron que Will estaba empollando una piedra. A Alana se le escapó un gemido lleno de tristeza.

-Estaban esperando a que naciera su hijo…- murmuró.

Alana decidió quitarles la piedra, sabía que sufrirían pero no podía dejarlos ahí, mientras morían de hambre por algo que nunca iba a pasar.

Cuando Will y Hannibal despertaron y no vieron a su “huevo” ambos graznaron débilmente, pero al final se resignaron, volvieron a comer y a caminar por el hábitat, pero evitaban acercarse a las familias con polluelos, les dolía, Alana lo sabía, pero las cosas eran como eran y no había nada más que hacer.

* * *

 

-¿Por qué nosotros no?- gimió Will –Hacemos los mismo que ellos ¡¿Por qué nosotros no tenemos un huevo?!- se quejó amargamente.

Hannibal hacía lo que podía para consolar a su pareja, pero francamente él tampoco sabía que estaba pasando.

Resignados caminaron por la orilla del estanque y de pronto, como una visión, vieron a un pequeño polluelo abandonado, temblando de frío. El corazón de Will se contrajo de dolor y corrió lo más rápido que podía hacia él sin embargo Hannibal, con sus piernas más largas llego más rápido, se inclinó y con cuidado tomo al polluelo del cuello y lo alzó llevándolo consigo hacía su peñasco, Will los seguía muy de cerca.

Hannibal dejo al pequeño en el nido improvisado que su pareja había hecho durante su apareamiento, luego Will rápidamente se posó sobre el polluelo para darle calor… Ambos pingüinos se miraron y chillaron de felicidad, por fin eran una familia.

La tarde pasó tranquila, hasta que de un momento a otro se oyeron fuertes graznidos en la parte baja del hábitat, Hannibal se despertó y se irguió tan alto como era, listo para atacar a quien osara lastimar a su recién formada familia.

Los pingüinos Bella y Jack estaban teniendo una pelea muy violenta, Bella estaba furiosa, se lanzaba con fuerza contra su pareja quién hacia poco por defenderse. Hannibal sabía lo que estaba pasando y Will también, el aroma de ellos estaba impregnado en su pequeña Abigail.

-Hanni, no quiero que se lleven a nuestro bebé- murmuró asustado Will.

-No lo harán- aseguró Hannibal.

Los graznidos de Bella pronto pasaron de la furia al dolor, agudos y angustiantes sollozos se oyeron en el lugar, Will hacia lo que podía para ignorarlos mientras se acurrucaba con su polluelo durmiendo entre sus patas, Hannibal estaba alerta de toda la situación pero sabía que en cuanto los cuidadores o Alana descubrieran el problema interferirían y él no podría evitarlo. Salió de sus meditaciones cuando oyó los apresurados pasos de Jack subiendo el peñasco.

-Hannibal- le llamó agitado –Por favor ayúdame- le rogó una vez que estuvo al lado del más grande.

Hannibal se mantuvo tan estoico como siempre –Si me dices que es lo que necesitas, te diré si puedo o no puedo ayudarte…

-¿No has oído todo el alboroto de esta mañana?- le dijo en un jadeó incrédulo -¡Mi pequeña desapareció!

-¿Desapareció?- preguntó falsamente sorprendido –Que raro… estoy seguro de que no te despegaste de ella ni un solo momento.

-No, claro que no- contestó rápidamente Jack, luego movió su pata con nerviosismo y continuo –Bueno, quizá me aleje un momento ¡Pero fue solo un momento! ¡Lo juro!

-No puedo creer que hayas sido tan terriblemente irresponsable- acusó Hannibal con una expresión severa en su rostro.

-Pero solo fui por algo para que comiera- gimió el más pequeño.

-No hay excusa Jack, esta es la consecuencia de tu error- apuntó con enojo –Yo nunca me alejaría de mi polluelo ni un minuto.

-¿Tú tienes un polluelo?- preguntó perplejo.

-Por supuesto- afirmó mientras alzaba con orgullo su pico.

-¿Con Will?

-Claro ¿Con quién más?

-Yo nunca los vi empollando…

-Will fue muy cuidadoso.

-Vaya…

-Sí, vaya…

Jack suspiró cansado, bajo la cabeza triste y se dio la media vuelta –Si ves a mi pequeña, por favor…- sus palabras se quedaron atoradas cuando escucho un chillido muy familiar justo detrás de Hannibal. -¿Abbi?- preguntó y el chillido le volvió a contestar.

Hannibal se puso a la defensiva al momento –Lárgate- le gruño.

Jack se intimidó un poco pero se repuso rápidamente y la pelea de graznidos pronto se elevó de volumen, los cuidadores entraron y el comenzó a rugir con más fuerza, arrojó a Jack desde el acantilado y los cuidadores estaban francamente aterrados, Will estaba asustado y admirado de su pareja a partes iguales pero todo termino cuando un dardo tranquilizante atravesó el cuello de Hanni.

 

 

* * *

 

Alanna lloró cuando tuvo que acercarse a tomar al polluelo, Will temblaba y chillaba dolorosamente mientras se retorcía entre los brazos de los cuidadores que lo retenían.

Se decidió que Will y Hannibal fueran instalados en una zona aislada mientras los polluelos crecían pues estaban seguros de que Hannibal destriparía a varias parejas para obtener los polluelos que su pareja anhelaba.

.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

 

.

Hannibal se despertó y lo primero que vio fue una bolita negra acurrucada en un rincón, se levantó tambaleándose, agitó su cabeza y después muy lentamente se acercó a su pareja.

-Will- le llamó y como respuesta obtuvo un largo sollozo.

-P-prometiste q-que n-no se la llevarían- le reprochó, luego se apretó sobre sí mismo y siguió llorando bajito.

-Will…- murmuró con la voz rota, levantó su aleta para ponerla sobre la pequeña cabeza ajena pero al final se arrepintió, se dio la vuelta y fue a investigar el nuevo lugar en el que los habían colocado.

Hannibal camino cabizbajo por el hábitat, era espacioso y lleno de cubos de hielo, era significamente más frío, quizá porque era más pequeño que el hábitat que compartía con los demás. Llegó a la orilla del estanque y en el fondo vio una  roca pulida por la corriente, ovalada y blancuzca… lucia como un huevo.

Will estaba pensando que había sido muy rudo con Hannibal, él sabía lo mucho que se había esforzado por cuidarlos a ambos, lo fiero que había lucido y que inclusive había intentado arrancarles los dedos a los cuidadores, su corazón se entibió ante la muestra de dominio que tenía su pareja. Se levantó con trabajo y camino hacía la salida de la cueva, estaba a punto de llamarlo cuando lo vio caminando lentamente hacia él, se preguntó porque su paso era tan cuidadoso, inclinó la cabeza de un lado a otro hasta que pudo ver que llevaba un pequeño huevo entre sus patas. No pudo evitar chillar de gusto.

Will se dedicó a traer las pequeñas ramas que encontraba y las acomodó alegremente en la esquina más cálida de su nuevo hogar.

* * *

 

 

-Han pasado 3 días y no han salido- dijo Alanna preocupada.

-Yo no quiero volver a entrar ¿Viste a ese pingüino? Estoy seguro que de haber podido me habría destripado- exclamó Brian Zeller.

-Eres un exagerado- se burló Beverly

-Tu no estuviste ahí, no puedes opinar- murmuró enojado.

-Son animales, no son malos, solo tienen instintos y para Hannibal era natural proteger a su pareja y al polluelo que el creyó suyo- Opinó Alana –Ahora lo que me preocupa es que no han salido de la cueva ni han comido en tres días.

-Deberíamos ir a verlos- apoyó Bev.

-Yo no voy- declaró Brian mientras reprimía un escalofrío.

Alana lo miró con una ceja alzada y luego se burló.

-Podemos ir en la noche, cuando ya estén dormidos, luego les metemos un poco de humo para que estén más relajados y no se despierten, podremos revisarlos sin estresarlos más- sugirió Bev.

-Excelente idea- apoyo Alanna con una gran sonrisa.

Esa misma noche entraron como lo planearon y al entrar a inspeccionar no pudieron evitar que sus corazones se estrujaran ante la escena.

-Están empollando una piedra de nuevo- susurró Alana con la voz entrecortada.

-A este paso ellos morirán de hambre o de tristeza si les quitamos su piedra- señaló Bev con dolor.

-Margot, la pingüina del antiguo hábitat de Will puso dos huevos, no podrá empollar a ambos… ¿No podríamos…?- sugirió un (aún) asustado Zeller.

-¡Excelente idea!- exclamó Alanna.

-¡Shhhhh! No los vayas a despertar o vamos a morir- murmuraron asustados Bev y Brian.

-Perdón- susurró Alanna, pero aún contenta –Vamos por ese huevo.

* * *

.  
.  
Will despertó por el aroma a pescado, se sorprendió porque dudaba que Hannibal se hubiera movido de su lado en toda la noche.

-Cuando desperté ya estaban aquí- dijo Hanni, como si le leyera la mente –Pero se agradece de cualquier forma.

Will solo sonrió y comió lo que su pareja le ofrecía. Luego volvió a acomodarse sobre su huevo.

Pasaron 23 días comiendo solo lo necesario y protegiendo a su huevo, turnándose para hacerlo como cualquier pareja lo haría, sin embargo no se separaban uno del otro en ningún momento. Cierta tarde, cuando Will se acomodaba para su turno, sintió algo extraño, movió su cabecita un poco mirando su huevo, luego de un rato sin notar nada extraño se acomodó sobre él cuando de pronto abrió sus ojos muy grandes.

-¡Hannibal!- graznó mientras agitaba sus aletas -¡Hannibal!

Hannibal quien se encontraba solo a unos pasos de su pareja se acercó rápidamente -¿Qué sucede?

-Se movió ¡Se movió!- anunció con entusiasmo.

Hannibal sonrió, en parte feliz de que su descendencia estuviera dando señales de vida por fin y también por la tierna felicidad de su amado pingüino. Se acercó a él y comenzó a tallarlo con cuidado.

-¿Ya no te molesta que te marque?- le preguntó sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

-No, ya no- dijo Will, mientras dócilmente se dejaba manipular por el más grande –Tu eres mi pareja y siempre nos cuidas… a mí y a nuestra pequeña.

-Ah, con que ya sabes que será hembra ¿eh?

-Si- contestó muy seguro –Será nuestra pequeña Mischa…

 

.  


**Author's Note:**

> Nota: Hola, no sé de pingüinos así que no todo es verdad.  
> .  
> -Los pingüinos no hacen nidos, empollan de pie (lo hace el macho) pero a mí me gusta hacer nidos así que los hice hacer un nido.  
> -Los huevos tardan entre 50 y 66 días para eclosionar (depende de la especie).  
> -Durante el tiempo de incubación el padre no come nada.  
> .  
> El final quizá fue un poco rápido, ya no tengo tiempo para escribir hasta dentro de un par de meses y prefería acabarlo ahora, espero les haya gustado, no acostumbro escribir cosas tiernas ni dulces, yo soy más de BDSM, parafilias y cosas enfermas (a veces humor) así que hice mi mejor esfuerzo.  
> La última parte no fue revisada por cuestiones de tiempo, prometo corregir errores después.


End file.
